Just a dropshot away from love
by IloveKenwatanabe
Summary: Kagome finds herself at Shinji Gakuen Training for a tournament that may decide her professional tennis career. But certain arrogant tennis player named Sesshomaru just might get in her way...She ignores her feelings for him.. But love is just[see tittle]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Japanese translations:

Onna: Girl

Dou itashimashite: You're welcome

-sempai: An honorific used in Japan when addressing one's upperclassman

Shinjimae: Go to hell

Koishii: Endearment, lover, dearest, something along the lines of that

Baka: Fool/ Idiot

-kun: An honorific used when addressing a boy that's a friend, gives a childish cuteness.

Chapter one, A single spark.

Kagome shuffled through her uniform, 8 blazers, 4 pullovers, 15 dress shirts, 6 pairs of athletic uniform and gym strip, everything seemed in place… until…

"Sango-chan! Where'd you put my laptop?" Kagome yelled across the room.

"Ah, gomen Kagome- chan, I just couldn't help but read this extremely cute email Jin sent you" Sango grinned maliciously, she enjoyed watching the violent blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Sango-sempai, just because you're in grade 12 and I'm in grade 9, it doesn't give you a reason to go through my stuff!" Kagome told her, stuffing the laptop into her bag, vowing to read the email later.

"We have to start practicing! The tennis tournament is coming up soon, and I won't lose to Shinji Academy!" Kagome told her, standing in her tennis outfit, which consisted of a white skirt, with a tank top and a light jacket, embroidered with her school crest.

"Calm down, don't let your home sickness get to you! Besides, Jin is here, He'll make sure your stay here is enjoyable" Sango reassured her, as she grabbed her tennis racket.

"Heard we have to go to school here also" Kagome laughed as she pulled the door open.

"That's gonna be quite awkward, seeing that this is an all boys school and we were used to all girls" Sango laughed.

"Where's Kagura and Kikyo?" Kagome asked as they made their way to the tennis courts, disappointed to find out they were full.

"Who the hell are you?" A silver haired hanyou asked, swinging a towel over his shoulder.

"Kagome Higurashi" she told him, taking a step closer, she wasn't about to let some guy talk to her like that.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Suddenly, a slightly older man gripped his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Brother, I believe your ex-girlfriend has arrived" he told him, raising his elegant silver eyebrow.

"Kikyo" he shuddered at the mention of her name, as he walked off. Sango was watching the whole thing with a grin on her face, Kikyo sure did know how to make her ex-boyfriends live in a shadow of fear.

"I didn't need your help" Kagome told him, she hated the first impression she gave people, as timid and shy.

"You're welcome" he told her, "I'm Sesshomaru, I'm team captain" he told her holding his hand out to hers. She looked at him, and kept the same strait look on her face, as she accepted his hand. Slowly, he brought it up to his lips. From a distance, Jin could see what was going on.

"Koishii!" Jin called from across the court, he began to walk towards her, then walk came to jog, jog came to run, run came to sprinting, as if his life had depended on it.

Kagome jerked her hand from Sesshomaru's and looked towards him, never in her whole life had she seen a man run so fast! "Jin-kun" she whispered as a heart melting smile appeared on her face.

Jin had finally reached Kagome, where he stopped. Thanks to his incredible stamina, he wasn't tired at all. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" he smiled; his deep voice was just so charming!

"I've missed you!" Kagome told him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, slightly wrinkling his, perfectly ironed blazer and his prefect tie, something that made him stand out among all other seniors.

"Me too" Jin told her, running his hands through her ebony tresses, although she was 3 years younger, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld. She was after all, team captain for Kajin Academy.

"So I see you two are acquainted" Sesshomaru said, eying Kagome.

"Well of course, she is my girlfriend" Jin told him, pulling away from the embrace.

"Higurashi eh? Aren't you the heiress to Hoshi corp.?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Hai" Kagome replied curtly, worried when she saw the confused expression on Jin's face.

'_What the hell are you up to Sesshomaru?' _Jin thought, usually, Sesshomaru wasn't this talkative. He watched, at the tense interaction between the two.

"Our companies are merging" Sesshomaru stated, an evil grin tugging at his lips.

"So what?" Kagome scoffed "Jin-kun, let's go" Kagome said looking up at him.

"Hai" Jin nodded as he quickly left Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME!" Sango called, why did she always forget about her? And yet more complications had been added to the pot, she never did imagine that Tennis could be this dramatic.

"You do remember the only way to merge any two companies is by marriage between the two families" Sesshomaru called back, an evil smile appeared on his face.

"You go to hell" Kagome bit out "I'd never marry you or your hanyou brother" Kagome said in a voice, so cold it rivaled even Sesshomaru himself.

"We'll see about that" he whispered.

"Would you like to take a dip in the pool? I'm sure it will be nice and refreshing after all this traveling you've been doing" Jin offered, he had always been so kind to her, he was truly every girl's knight in shinning armor.

"Thanks, I'd love to… Eto… Is there even a girls changing room here?" Kagome asked, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Of course there is, I wouldn't want anyone besides me seeing that much of you" he winked, watching the blush grow more intense.

"Jin!" a flustered Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm only joking" Jin laughed as they pushed through the change room doors. "There's only change rooms for us guys, but I'm sure, I could make some room for you in this room, it's the senior change room. After all, I only want the best for you" Jin told her, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Arigato gozaimasu" Kagome told him, walking through the steamy room.

"You can change in these stalls" Jin told them.

"Come on Kagome hurry up!" Sango said slipping into an empty stall.

"Thanks so much Jin" Kagome told him, giving him a small kiss, before going to change.

"No problem" he whispered, in a dazed state, before going to change himself.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed, it echoed throughout the large change room and everything went silent…. Sango smiled, "I'll die knowing I did something good".

"What's the big idea Sango? This 'swimsuit' rarely covers anything!" Kagome yelled, stepping out of the stall with a towel wrapped protectively around her body.

"Don't be silly Kagome! Everyone wears two piece swimsuits today!" Sango smiled.

"Hey guys!" Sango screamed, all the guys, well practically everyone, turned to listen. Yanking off Kagome's towel she yelled "Doesn't Kagome look good in this swimsuit?"

Throughout the crowed, gasps, cheers, whistles and the occasional screams of 'kawaii! Are you single? Whoa, she's hot!" spread throughout the crowd.

"Sango, I can't believe you… They're all sukebe (The right word for pervert ps: Hentai refers to Japanese porn) Kagome muttered under her breath as she made her way to the pool, with a giggling Sango behind her.

In the change room

"Hey, maybe that girl wants to come with me to my dorm room I'm sure we'll have lots of fun" a man named Kouga laughed.

"Don't even think about it" Jin said behind them. "She's mine"

"No way… She's Jin's girl!" the room's volume increased, questions rang out.

"Isn't she a bit too young for you?" Inuyasha laughed.

"For once the Hanyou is right" Kouga scoffed.

"Don't be jealous" Jin smirked, walking off.

Back with Kagome and Sango.

"This pool is perfect!" Kagome said as she lay back.

"Not too cold, not too warm, yeah I guess this is perfect!" Sango agreed, swimming aimlessly around the pool.

Swimming over to the deepest part of the pool Kagome stayed there, daydreaming, something she was usually too busy to do. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something grab onto her ankle, she was soon pulled under.

"Kagome-chan? Doko…" Sango asked herself, taking a good look around the pool, soon spotting a bunch of bubbles. "So immature" She sighed.

Underwater

Kagome looked downwards "Sesshomaru! Yamete yo!" Kagome screamed, she couldn't breathe or talk! Her words came out as bubbles. With a final smirk, Sesshomaru released her.

Kagome came up gasping for air, Sesshomaru rose up with her. "Sesshomaru- baka! Shinjimae! (Shinjimae go to hell)" Kagome said, climbing out of the pool, poor Sango, gets left alone again!

Grabbing her towel, Kagome stomped angrily into the change room, slipping her clothes over her swimsuit, all she wanted was to get out of there and away from Sesshomaru. "I hate Sesshomaru…. This will make victory all the sweeter" Kagome mumbled walking across the grass field.

Looking over to the pool, she saw Sesshomaru, a pained expression on his face; oddly enough she felt a small pang of hurt in her heart. _'Why?' _Kagome thought, bringing a hand up over her heart. _'I hate him… But why do I feel such regret?' _Kagome wondered, she looked away and kept walking towards the tennis courts.

"Finally they're empty!" Kagome smiled running over the empty tennis courts. Taking her racket, she opened the gates.

"Hey there" a man said stepping out from behind her, he had long black hair and crimson eyes.

"Hi" Kagome said, her voice wavering with fear, this guy just gave her a bad feeling.

"You here alone, a pretty lady like you should never be alone… Otherwise, someone might just try something…" he said, running his clawed hand around her waist. Kagome, paralyzed with fear stood her breathing almost inaudible.

"Please… Stop" Kagome choked out, raising her hands to push him away.

"You're no fun" he stated, sure he looked nice, Kagome would give him that, but the air he gave off was simply pedophilic.

"The name's Naraku, I'm 2 ranking on the tennis team" He said. "It's no good playing tennis alone, might as well play with you" He said in a deep voice, unlike Jin's voice it was creepy, it sent violent shivers down her spine.

"Pleasure" Kagome said, bowing before him.

Kagome looked across from her; she eyed the ball, with an unsettled fire in her eyes. Taking in a breath of air she raised her tennis racket, throwing the ball into the air, the racket made contact, and the ball came smashing down on the other side of the net. Reaching his racket out, he missed the ball by a couple inches.

"Kuso" Naraku muttered under his breath. "That was a lucky shot onna, but you won't have much luck next time" he told her.

"We'll see about that" Kagome whispered, she took another ball out of her pocket and smashed it over the net. This time, Naraku was able to return it, but the force of the serve had left his arm shaking. This rally continued on for a long time, until Kagome did her famous drop shot, as soon as it was over the net, the ball dropped. Running, Naraku had tried to make it, but to no avail, one bounce, two... and it was gone.

Out of frustration Naraku smashed his expensive Wilson racket on the ground, his youkai strength caused the strings to break, and the frame was beyond repair, you really couldn't tell it used to be a racket. Panting, he exited the court, leaving his shameful defeat behind.

"What a shame, you know, a real athlete could have used that one day" Kagome smirked, putting her racket back her case.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Naraku asked, his clawed hand fisted at his side.

"A sore loser?" Kagome told him, zipping her case closed, before she knew it Naraku was holding her against the metal wall of the court. She winced, his claws dug into the soft skin of her neck. Naraku smiled seductively as he licked the blood from her neck.

"Bastard… You'll pay for this" Kagome spat in his face, he brought his free hand up and slapped her.

"You're the one who's paying…" Naraku said as he zipped her sweater open, she mentally cursed for having not fully changed. "One surprise after another, you cease to amaze me" He smirked.

"Leave her be" a voice sounded from behind him.

"Jin?" Kagome asked, her vision was blurred by tears, she didn't want it to end so dramatically, she hoped this was her knight and shinning armor, come to set her free.

"Close" he smiled, it was genuine, soft, and like no other she had ever seen.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes onna, it's the bastard, come to save you. How sweet" Naraku laughed maliciously.

Sesshomaru hit Naraku in the back of the neck and he immediately fell.

"Thank you" Kagome told him, wobbling over to her racket, then attempting to make it out the door. '_I can't show him weakness! Come on Kagome, straiten your legs! This pain is nothing compared to defeat!' _Kagome thought. She brought her hand up to her neck; the blood was ruining her white tennis uniform.

"Don't be a fool" Sesshomaru told her, his voice, as usual, was cold. "You need help".

She fell onto her knees in pain, she tried time and time again to get up, but every time she tried, she just ended up falling. Sesshomaru watched her attempts and smiled, this girl had some courage, first standing up to him, then Naraku, now trying to seem like her wounds were nothing. Walking over, he scooped her up into his arms, somehow it felt right.

"I said I don't need your help" Kagome breathed weakly.

"Dou itashimashite" He said quietly. "You can barely stay on your feet and you say you don't need help? Sometimes courage means asking for help and pushing your pride aside" Sesshomaru said as he made his way to the girls' dorm building.

"You have your uniform with you, am I right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai" Kagome responded, she could get used to being carried around.

"Then you're coming with me"

"What! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kagome pushed weakly against him, only to be held tighter to him.

"I need to make sure you're tended for, besides, Jin and I share the room so I'm sure you'll feel just at home" Sesshomaru sighed, this girl sure had a lot of energy.

"I can take care of myself! I'm 15!" Kagome whispered roughly, a whisper was the only thing she could manage to get out of her throat.

"And I'm 18, that is no excuse, you saw how many men lusted after you in the change rooms, and in your condition, it wouldn't be too hard for someone to take advantage of you, just like Naraku almost did" Sesshomaru said, stroking her raven tresses as if trying to calm her down in a way.

Kagome looked up at the sky, it was already late, she groaned, '_this is my first day here and already I'm leaving such a bad impression, and this Sesshomaru guy! Who does he think he is? I don't need his help! I don't need anyone else's never have, never will' _Kagome thought. Looking back, her parents were too busy working and she had her intensive tennis training, she had no time for anyone and no one had the time of day for her.

Sesshomaru rummaged through his blazer pocket and pulled out his key, with haste he pushed the key into the lock and turned the door knob, pushing the door open. Laying a blanket down he set her down on the leather couch.

Kagome looked around the room 'not_ bad for a dorm room' _Kagome thought, but then again, with students paying 23, 000 a year for boarding, it was only right. The room was air conditioned; it seemed to have a warm feel to it. Everything seemed so new in this room.

"Your bath is ready" Sesshomaru told her, picking her up and leading her towards the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Kagome asked him, looking up into his amber eyes. "I'm not taking a bath with you here"

"What if something happens to you when you're bathing? Who will come to your rescue? It seems Jin still has to tend to his prefect duties" he rolled his eyes at the thought that she actually thought he would enjoy such a thing, but then again, she did have quite the body… Even for a 15 year old…

"Get out!" Kagome said roughly, her voice came out as a meek whisper. Sesshomaru gave her a bored look.

"There's nothing you have I would possibly want, besides, nothing's going to happen" Sesshomaru said. "You're a ningen" He said. "A feisty one at that" he mumbled.

"You had better not try anything" Kagome warned, she removed everything, with the exception of her swimsuit, which in her perspective, showed way too much skin. She laid her bloodied clothes onto the marble floor and stepped into the Jacuzzi styled bathtub. Kagome took her time scrubbing the blood away. _'This is obviously going to leave a scar' _she frowned. The soapy water stung her wounds. After washing herself off in the lukewarm water she grabbed the towel and wrapped it protectively around her body.

"Modest aren't we?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm not a slut" she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Obviously" Sesshomaru stated "Most girls throw their selves willingly at me, you…. You're different" Sesshomaru whispered.

"We'll I'm not like most girls" she said, in what seemed like a sad tone.

Sesshomaru led her over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some aspirin, antiseptic and some bandages.

"Sit down" he ordered, she sat herself down on the couch once more, her hair was still soaking, and she was still wrapped tightly in that towel, with the Hoshi corp. logo on it.

He sat beside her and gave her a pill. "How can I trust you? How can I be sure this isn't poison?" Kagome asked, eying him suspiciously.

"You don't have to drink it" Sesshomaru said, placing the pill on the table beside her. Lean your head to the side so that your wound is exposed" he said as he poured some of the antiseptic on a piece of cotton.

"This might hurt a bit" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the piece of cotton against her neck. Kagome bit her lip, wincing in pain. "It's done" he said taking the bandage and wrapping it around her neck.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, But this still doesn't change anything. I still hate you… But it's cooled off, a bit." Kagome told him, looking the other way; she was never good at admitting things like this.

"You're welcome, as for hating me, I'm confident I can make that change" he assured her, once again he carried her, to his room, he laid her down on the large king sized bed.

"We'll see about that, you'll pay for this tomorrow" Kagome yawned, much too tired to say anything. Almost as soon as he laid her down she fell asleep.

"Oyasumi nasai" he whispered, he went to go change into his Yukata, which had his school crest embroidered on it. He closed the lights, he smiled, sure he would've liked to climb in there with her, but he had found this new respect for her, something he never really had for anyone, that was with the exception of his mother. He lay down on the floor.

With Jin

'_They absolutely have to make a new curfew for the pool' _Jin thought angrily, he was barely able to spend any time with Kagome, the fact itself killed him.

"Sesshomaru close your light once and a while" Jin mumbled, stepping into his room. "Kagome!" Jin gasped, running over to her, she was in a towel, and that was all, his immediate attention turned to Sesshomaru, who was already awake, and sitting up on the ground.

"Relax Jin, we've done nothing, she hates me enough as it is" Sesshomaru reassured him.

"I hold you to that" Jin told him, brushing the hair away from Kagome's face he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "She's so angelic when she's sleeping"

"You're lucky to have a girl like her" Sesshomaru told him.

"Jin?" Kagome whispered looking up at the man stroking her cheek. "Yeah Kagome, It's me" He said. "Go to sleep you need your rest" Jin whispered, "I'll be here with you, I love you"

"I love you too" Kagome whispered, falling back asleep. Then and there Sesshomaru thought he was going to die of jealousy. So the girl had a capability to love. '_Don't look now onna, but sooner or later… I'll win this little game…' _

This sure took long to write, I kept having this annoying writers block, I hope you appreciate it! No flames, and please, don't hate Jin, It's going to be Kag/Sess in the end. All in all it took me 8 days, due to me stopping every couple seconds.


	2. Something to begin with

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter two: Something to begin with

Kagome opened her eyes, looking at her wrist watch, which read 4:59. Perfect, if she could just sneak back into her own dorm…

'_Maybe Sango won't notice' _Kagome thought, slipping into her uniform, changing out of her swimsuit at last. Walking over to Jin, she placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled the covers over him. "See you later koishii" Kagome whispered, walking towards the door. As she was about to exit she stopped and turned around, a small smile graced her features.

"You'll never hear this Sesshomaru, but, you're pretty ok for a cold bastard like yourself" Kagome whispered, giving him one last glance, she turned to leave, not realizing just how cliché the previous moment had been. Sesshomaru had been keeping an eye on her from the very moment she woke up, through the dim light; he saw her smile, and heard her words.

"Kagome" he breathed, her words almost completely thawed his heart of ice, but, he wasn't about to let that happen, he had this theory, that emotion made people weak. Being team captain, it was something he couldn't be.

With Kagome

"Kagome don't even try it, I know you're here" Sango mumbled, as she pushed herself off of the bed. "Onna, you've got some explaining to do" Sango said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Naraku told us you and him were getting to know each other before you ran off with Sesshomaru" Sango explained.

"Kagome-chan daijoubu?!" Sango asked spotting the bandages on her neck.

"Yeah" Kagome replied.

"Who did this to you?" She asked out of concern for her friend.

"It doesn't matter, I'm ok" Kagome assured her.

"Ok…But if he tries anything again, If I find out who he is…He'll pay" Sango told her, she always acted like a big sister to her, protecting her, giving her advice, and on many an occasion - annoying her to death.

Removing her bandages, she examined the wound and frowned. _'Awww kuso, it hasn't healed yet' _Kagome thought as she placed her fingers gingerly on her wound.

"I'm going ahead Sango, see you after school, in the hallway, whatever" Kagome called back, she grabbed her bag she dashed off.

"Ja ne" Sango smiled.

Kagome walked into the school, it almost seemed like it was nighttime, everything was enshrouded in a dim blue light. "This must be it" she whispered to herself as she opened the locker.

"Jin you're so thoughtful" Kagome gasped, looking into her locker, she saw it was filled with red roses. Reaching down, Kagome grabbed the card, carefully, making sure not to damage the roses, which luckily had no thorns. The note read:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_Since your arrival yesterday I have only been able to spend the tinniest amount of time with you, for that I hope and pray you will forgive me. I got you a rose, one for each time I thought about you, every time I would look at your picture and say "I'm so lucky to have a girl like her". Every time I beat myself up for not being with you. It kills me at the thought of being so far away from you. Oh! Did I forget to tell you? I'm your home room prefect! Now I'll have the privilege of seeing your smiling face every morning. I'll try and find you when I have spares, meet me at lunch under that big sakura tree, it's hard to miss. _

_Yours forever, Jin Kato _

At the end of this heart warming letter, Kagome's face was bright red. As Kagome picked up each and every bouquet, something came into view, a single white rose; Kagome was left speechless and stunned. Opening the silk pouch attached to the stem, Kagome began to read the note inside.

_Only one rose, _

_To give to only one girl, _

_Only one hope_

_To be only with you,_

_Only you. _

_- ????_

Kagome stepped back, completely puzzled, again she reached her hand into the silk pouch, she grasped the cold metal object inside and pulled it out. There she found a gold locket which read, '_forever, in tennis'. _

"Wonder who it's from" Kagome whispered, slipping the necklace around her neck. Kagome emptied her bag and organized her locker accordingly, making sure everything was in place she locked it, constantly repeating the combination in her head 9,24,9. Hearing the flap of a fan, she knew who was behind her without even having to turn around.

"Well you're up early Kagura" Kagome stated plainly

"Don't be jealous, but I just had breakfast with Naraku Watase" Kagura grinned, and Kagome could only roll her eyes.

"Oh him" Kagome responded in a bored tone, she refused to let one man's previous actions get to her.

"You know him?" Kagura asked, shocked beyond words.

"We played tennis yesterday. That was all" Kagome told her, walking off to home room.

"Something's up with the wench" Kagura mumbled, "She's acting even odder than usual".

With Kagome

She set her math and socials binders down on the desk as she pulled out a chair for herself.

"Kagome?" Jin asked, walking into the classroom. "How's the wound?" he asked, caressing the sore spot softly.

"It's getting better" she replied.

"Mind telling me what happened" Jin asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Promise you wont get mad" Kagome looked up at him and held her pinky out to him. "Pinky promise?"

"I promise I'll try" Jin told her, linking his pinky with hers.

"Naraku challenged me to a tennis match yesterday, unluckily, he was losing, I called him a sore loser and he started to strangle me…"

"And then? What did he do after that?" Jin asked in what sounded like a choked pleading voice.

"He tried to rape me" Kagome told him, in such a tone that it was almost inaudible. She hated doing this to Jin, making him worry, if she had it her way, she would've just kept it to herself, well that was with the exception of Sesshomaru, who incidentally saved her from the whole ordeal, after which hating him made her feel guilty. But it was only natural right? He was her rival; he was a cocky arrogant bastard… He was her savior….

Jin clenched his fists and pounded them against the table in frustration, putting a hand on his shoulder she said, "Jin, it's ok, he didn't kill me, besides, it's not your fault, it's mine, I provoked him" she told him in a calming tone.

"No Kagome, I failed you, I'm never there for you…If you've found someone else… I'd understand" Jin smiled brokenly.

"Jin! You know that isn't true!" Kagome exclaimed tilting his face towards hers. "When I told you I loved you, I wasn't lying, and there is no other man in this world that could make me question my love for you" Kagome smiled gently. Jin pulled her into his arms and let out a sigh.

"Jin, you left your"- Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his hand tightened around the binder in his hand, his amber eyes met with Kagome's hazel ones, his eyes widened, then narrowed slightly.

"Gomen" he whispered, putting the binder on the table before exiting, never once leaving Kagome's gaze.

Kagome clenched her eyes tightly shut as she gripped Jin's blazer.

"The classroom is no place for things like that, Jin I thought you knew better" Kata-sensei told them wearily.

Kagome flushed prettily before her sensei. "Gomen" she bowed. Two hours later, students began to pour in.

"Hi, you must be Kagome" A boy cried from beside her, he had long black hair in a ponytail, and a couple cute freckles on his face. _'Oh kami, please tell me the guy I'm going to sit beside in every class isn't a smiling happy go lucky' _Kagome thought, mentally slapping her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"I'm Kohaku Morimoto" he told her.

"Sango's little brother?" She asked he nodded almost immediately. Kagome smiled, praising Kami.

"I'll be right back" Kata-sensei told her class, rushing out of the room to answer her cell phone.

"What's up with her?" Kagome mumbled to Kohaku.

"Motoharu- sensei's probably calling her" Kohaku rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Motoharu?"

"Yeah, he's Kata- sensei's fiancé" Kohaku sighed, "He's the math eight teacher here" he continued. Kagome burst out in unbridled laughter.

"So it's supposed to be a secret?" she asked, her face flushed from having laughed so much,

"Yeah pretty much" he replied. After about five minutes Kata-sensei returned to class. As for math class, well it was math class! Dull and uneventful! The subject where you are most likely to hear your lesson taught in a monotone voice.

After having done her assigned worksheets and pages in her math textbook, she leaned back on her chair, tilting it back ever so slightly as she twirled the pen in her hand. She stared down at her neat pile of binders and placed her pen back inside its case.

Hearing a loud beeping type noise, it was time to head off to socials.

"So who's our Socials teacher?" Kagome asked, jogging up to Kohaku, the hallways were pretty crowded.

"Ackhurst-san, but everyone just calls him A-san, he's staying here for this year because our old Socials teacher is in France" He explained.

"Ackhurst, that isn't Japanese, is it?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, he's British; he has this odd accent too, he keeps pronouncing renaissance, Rennaysance, it gets a bit confusing but he's very passive"

Kagome got to his room and sat beside Kohaku, to her left was another boy with long silver hair, turning to face him Kagome smiled. "Hi I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"

"Hakudoshi, Hakudoshi Watase. It's a pleasure to meet you" His obsidian eyes bore into hers.

"Naraku's younger brother?' She guessed.

"Yes, I guess you're the one brother was talking about last night, when he expressed his undying lust for you" Hakudoshi said, his voice seemed to be bitter; it had an unpleasant and evil air to it.

Kagome tried to smile, tried to say something, but she ended up looking beside her to Kohaku.

"Kagome-san are you ok?" Kohaku asked her, examining the expression on her face.

"I'm afraid you must inform him, I can tell you are a very hard person to read, and besides, it's easier for guys to read guys then for guys to read girls." A man with short blond hair smiled.

Kagome gave him a blank stare "Pardon?"

"Confusing isn't it? That's why" He told her walking towards the front of the class, who directed their gaze towards Kagome, whose face was red, like a cherry.

"Today we will start our unit on Bartholemeu Dais, a famous Portuguese explorer…" he said facing his class, Kagome was entranced with his accent, she found it a bit hard to pay attention, but she managed to jot down all her notes in an organized neat way.

"You will write two pages on each of the explorers on your worksheet, have it on my desk by next class" Every student, including kagome jotted down all the information he told them in their Shinji Academy planners.

Raising her hand up she asked "A-san, may I use the facilities (washroom)?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, go right ahead" He smiled, watching Kagome slip out of the classroom.

Walking down the massive hallways she began to feel lost. "I should've asked for directions first" she groaned Looking up she spotted someone. _'Sesshomaru' _she thought, she turned around and began walking in the other direction, and she looked back _'oh crap, he's seen me!' _ Kagome thought, walking even faster. She looked back again, only to see an amused expression on his face, as he began racing towards her.

"So you want to play?" Sesshomaru asked her, watching as she sprinted off.

"Leave me alone you creep!" Kagome breathed, running faster. Reaching a dead end in the hallway, it was either dash into a random classroom, or be caught by him. Dashing into what looked like the science lab; she crashed, crashed and fell. Looking up she spotted Jin.

"Hey Kagome..." Jin smiled awkwardly, "Let me guess you lost your way to the washroom, well I have a calculus test next block… Hey Sesshomaru! Do you mind taking Kagome?" he asked, seeing Sesshomaru not far down the hallway.

"Oh course" Sesshomaru smirked, '_That fool, so innocent minded, he's so oblivious to what has just gone on' _Sesshomaru thought, grabbing Kagome's arm and tugging her along with him.

"There are no washrooms for women in this school; you'll have to go to your dorm" Sesshomaru told her, putting a hand on her back, so as to guide her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome told him, yanking his hand off her back.

"My intentions are nothing of that sort" He scoffed. "Do you have your key?"

"No…" Kagome said, reaching into her small shirt pocket.

"Then we'll go to my dorm" he stated, dangling his key in front of her face. "Always have your key with you" he said, grabbing her wrist once more and dragging her with him.

"I'm not a dog you know, you don't have to drag me" Kagome growled, she tried to free herself from his vice like grip. Sesshomaru remained quiet; the trip seemed to be dull until…

"Your skirt is too long, roll it" Sesshomaru told her, glancing at her school kilt. Kagome's mouth was agape in shock.

"And what purpose would that solve?" Kagome asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not used to seeing such long skirts these days" He admitted, she only glared at him and pulled her kilt down further.

"Such arrogance" he mumbled.

"I heard that" Kagome told him, she felt like a rag doll with him dragging her.

"Hn" He scoffed, opening the school door and cutting across the lawn towards the dorm.

Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo where currently in psychical education class and Sango was serving, to Inuyasha. Raising her racket, she tossed the ball into the air, and then she saw Kagome, her aim, lost.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, waving her hands frantically in the air. Inuyasha looked on in horror at the oncoming ball as it made contact with his face.

Kagome paused, looking at Inuyasha with concern. "Is he alive?" Kagome asked, motioning to Inuyasha's limp body.

Sesshomaru just shook his head; Sango put a finger to her lips in thought and Kikyo…. Well she thanked Kami for it.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha, you have such slow reflexes, even for a hanyou."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled, sitting upright. "What are you and the wench doing skipping class?"

"I'm not skipping class you jerk!" Kagome retorted, raising a fist at him.

"Then where the hell are you going" Inuyasha shot back.

"None of your business" Kagome said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Have fun losing hanyou!" she said, running to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey come back here!" Inuyasha called, inside he was smiling, it had been a long time since he had this much fun arguing.

"Thanks" Kagome said bitterly, slipping out of Sesshomaru and Jin's dorm.

"No problem" Sesshomaru replied, obviously feeling quite uncomfortable at the eerie silence.

"Are you and Jin good friends?" Kagome asked, tugging on the hem of her kilt nervously.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said softly, looking at her from out of the corner of his eyes. "We've been friends for a long time… He's always been talking about you, you know?" Sesshomaru laughed softly. "I've always imagined you to be a nice behaved little girl, someone just as mannerly as Jin".

"You guessed wrong" Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms as facing the other way, waiting impatiently for him to lock his door.

"So I have" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kuso" Kagome cursed under her breath. "I've missed Socials class"…. She groaned, after hearing the school bell sound.

"Stop worrying about minor things…. The school's academic assembly is about to start" Sesshomaru told her, with haste, he grabbed onto her hand and dragged her down the plight of marble stairs and out of the dorm.

"Slow down will you!?" Kagome breathed, she was barely able to run down the stairs. He was much too fast. He ignored her and kept running. At last, they had reached the gym.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the middle row, where Jin had been waiting.

"Hey Kagome, glad you could make it" Jin smiled.

"How was the calculus test?" Kagome asked him, taking the seat next to him so that she was now sitting in between Jin and Sesshomaru.

"Pretty easy" Jin replied, running his hands through his silky black hair. From the look of his tie and blazer, it seemed as if he had dry cleaned them previously.

"What's so special about this Academic Assembly?" Kagome asked, leaning her head on Jin's shoulder as she let out a weary yawn.

"You'll see" Jin winked, inhaling Kagome's jasmine scented hair. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

After a few moments, the room had gone eerily quiet, signaling that the assembly was about to start, Jin sat up, seemingly excited.

"Will Jin Kato please come forward" the headmaster announced, his loud booming voice easily filling the room. In that instant, all eyes turned to Jin, Sesshomaru just sat, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

Bending down, Jin planted a small kiss on Kagome's cheek, making her flush a light pink color. Almost instantly, everyone in the room 'awed'.

Jin smoothed off his blazer and walked gracefully towards the stage, positioning himself at the podium; he looked up and began to recite his speech.

"Welcome to Shinji Academy's annual academic assembly, where all of you may hopefully be rewarded with your hard work and academic achievements" Jin said, glancing up at the audience.

"A-san, will you do the honors of announcing the students who have achieved top of their class?" Jin said, stepping away from the podium and standing beside him, smiling brightly.

"Alright then" Ackhurst-sensei breathed, "In grade 12, top of his class in Mathematics and Calculus, Jin Kato" He announced as claps and cheers emerged from the crowd.

"Top of his class in Chemistry, Jin Kato."

"Top of his class in Physics, Jin Kato"

"Top of his class in English, Jin Kato" ……………

After a while of sifting through his index cards, A-san announced. "In grade 12, Jin Kato seems to be top of his class in everything; he also seems to have received a Math Scholarship as well as Chemistry one and a tennis one. We must be so glad to have a successful student such as him" A-san smiled, handing Jin an envelope along with a trophy, he stood with such posture, although weighed down by the various medals he was wearing.

"That assembly was so long" Kagome complained, stretching her limbs out.

"I agree" Sesshomaru nodded, as he watched Jin walk down the stage steps and towards them.

"Congrats!" Kagome exclaimed, leaping into Jin's arms. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have any flaws" she laughed lightly, stepping out of his embrace.

"Not being with you" Jin smiled, brushing some of Kagome's hair to the side.

"Hey! That doesn't count". Kagome pouted, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Beside the couple stood a very jealous Sesshomaru. It was a fact that Sesshomaru was well acquainted with – the fact that Sesshomaru was indeed living in the shadow of his best friend. Jin always had better grades than him, his father's company far greater than his; Jin was a better tennis player than he. His looks also stood out better than his. In his opinion, he was always going to be in second place as long as Jin was around. He had tolerated second place that is until yesterday.

Lunch time:

"Koishii!" A voice called from behind Kagome, in a rush, she turned around.

"Oh you." Kagome glared, looking up into Naraku's blood stained eyes. "What do you want?"

"Let's finish what we started." He said, leaning against Kagome's locker, his face inches from hers.

"Don't tell me you want to get beat in a game again?" Kagome laughed, ducking under his arm and walking down the hallway.

"Oh quit playing hard to get!" Naraku exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "Every other girl in Japan wants me." He continued cockily. Kagome grinned.

"Naraku, on second thought let's finish what we started yesterday." Kagome said sweetly. In what seemed like a slow motion gesture, she turned around and landed her fist right onto Naraku's face.

"There, finished!" Kagome smiled, continuing down the hallway, her newly formed fan club followed in pursuit.

"Kagome-san!" Sesshomaru called, sitting at the table under the Sakura tree right beside Jin.

"Jin!" Kagome smiled, ignoring Sesshomaru as she ran towards them.

"I'm here too you know…" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath….

"There's a match today, Kajin Academy and Shinji Academy Vs. Shousetsu Gakuen, and Eitoku Gakuen." Jin told Kagome, sipping his bubble tea thoughtfully.

"Here's the sheet…"

Grabbing the sheet, Kagome quickly skimmed over the doubles list…

"Kuso! Why do I have to be paired up with Sesshomaru – teme?! Jin-kun why aren't you playing?"

"Gomen Kagome, I have a business meeting to attend today with my otousan, we're planning to merge our companies" Jin said with a wink.

Grabbing Jin's bubble tea, Kagome took a long sip. "Oishii! Taro desu ne?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the news.

Looking at her watch Kagome let out a weary sigh, 4 hours till her first game with Sesshomaru as her partner….

Again, that took long didn't it?

Hmm, Read and Review, tell me what to think, Fuel my ambitions!

I thrive on reviews -


End file.
